


Can't Stop The Feeling

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Robert/Liv cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Day 3 : You're the bossRobert helps Liv with the playlist she's making for Aaron.Set after Thursdays (23/02/17) second episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Robron week tag on tumblr - day 3.

He'd spent the rest of the afternoon on either on the phone or in front of his laptop reading through another load of legal jargon but he was still not the wiser was to exactly where Aaron had been taken but at least he'd find out early tomorrow or so the barrister told him, at that was something.

  
Feeling somewhat defeated by it all he ran his hand through his hair making the thick strands stand on end and sank back onto the sofa pulling his phone out to text chas an update which wasn't much. But as he brought to his messages the video she'd sent him late last night at his request was there and before he could stop himself he pressed his thumb on the screen, Aaron's laugh filtering through above the music making him smile. It was hard to believe it had been only yesterday, the ghost of their kiss, one of their first as a married couple and earlier that day as they said goodbye still danced across his lips and he pressed the fingers of his free hand to them as if to saviour the feeling. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd watched the 10 second video, longer if he wanted to hear Chas and Faith bickering, a shudder running through him as he recalled Faiths suggestive words.

  
He pressed play again once more caught up in the memory of the day and promises they made to each other, memories that would keep him warm on the lonely nights to come he thought sadly, but as the dulcet tones of their first dance began again a voice interrupted him.

  
"Are you listening to Adele?" Liv asked accusingly making him jump, dropping his phone into his lap in surprise.

  
"No," he denied feeling embarrassed at being caught but she just looked at him as if he'd grown two heads and it dawned on him that she wasn't there, she didn't know.

  
"It's....," he let out a sigh, it had only been a few hours but the loss of Aaron was so tangible between them, something they'd always share now,

  
"It's a video....from the wedding."

  
"Oh."

  
"It's our first dance actually," he informed her.

  
"Aaron danced?"

  
The memory of the conversation as they swayed to the music made his chest ache but he smiled fondly.

  
"Promised we'd embarrass im dint we?"

  
"Can....," she hesitated.

  
"Course," he motioned for her to join him on the sofa and passed her his phone his eyes trained on her face as she watched the two of them, him and Aaron, wrapped up in each other and smile for the camera.

  
"Have to add it to the playlist," she mumbled but before he could ask her what she meant she'd pressed play again pulling a face as she watched them kiss.

  
"He looks happy," she commented as she handed the phone back after watching for a second time.

  
Robert caught sight of the image on the screen, he did look happy, they both did, and despite the fear he felt about not knowing where his husband was he knew that they'd have that again.

  
"But Adele though?"

  
"Yeah you got Chas to thank for that," he shrugged if he was honest he hasn't given much thought to it, hadn't thought that Aaron would want to dance but now it had happened it wouldn't change it for the world.

  
Shaking his head of the memory he asked about her mumbled words,

  
"What's this about a playlist?"

  
"Nothing it's a stupid idea," she muttered under her breath.

  
"Hey," he bumped her shoulder.

  
"It was Gabbys idea, I don't know if...," she sniffed trying to hold back her tears,

  
"If he'll be allowed it."

  
"You never know," he gave her a sad but encouraging smile.

  
"She was supposed to be helping but she's off seeing _Jacob_ ," she sniped her voice laced with so much bitterness on the young lads name Robert couldn't help but smile right before panic set in.

  
Was she jealous? Of who, Gabby or Jacob? He'd never thought about stuff like that with Lachlan, just sat him in front of the Xbox or palmed him off with money, easy. But he actually liked Liv, and promised Aaron he'd look after her. What if she had her first crush, he had no idea how to handle a love sick teenager. He didn't suppose Liv knew how to handle it either; guess they'd both have to learn.

  
"Want me to take a look?" he offered might help take his mind off feeling so useless.

  
"I mean if ya want," he added not wanting her to think he was imposing.

  
She hesitated before passing him her phone.

  
As he looked down the list he saw a few songs that he recognised, the likes Of Little Mix and Taylor Swift; not Aaron's favourites but he'd like them because they were hers; but the majority he didn't have a clue.

  
"Looks good," he nodded encouragingly.

  
"Yeah like I said stupid idea," she grumbled dismissively and made to get up.

  
"Hang on," his voice pulled her back before she could sulk off,

  
"What about that one from Wales?"

  
"Eh?"

  
"You know that one he hated," he chuckled to himself as he recalled the numerous fights in the car on the way back home, Aaron turning the radio down, him and Liv singing anyway.

  
She pursed her lips together and shook her head, she knew exactly which song he was talking about, surprised she hadn't thought of it earlier, but wanted to make him sing it like they had done back then.

  
"Yeah you do."

  
"Nope," she tried to suppress her grin the effort making her cheeks turn rosy.

  
"Huh," Robert huffed,

  
"That _dance dance dance_ one from that kids film."

  
She shook her head again and snickered.

  
"I knew it," Robert accused when he saw her grinning.

  
They looked at each other and nodded, and as if on cue they joined in unison.

  
_"I got that sunshine in my pocket that doh dah doh.........so phenomenally."_

  
They both burst out laughing they had no idea what the right words where much to Aaron's annoyance but they'd sang the same line over and over again for a whole week, he'd been so mad with them which only made them worse. It was the time Robert knew that even though they had their differences him and liv would get along eventually even if it was just in winding Aaron up.

  
As the laughter died the mood turned sombre, the weight of his absence fell over them more apparent than ever in that moment; a shared memory between the three of them.

  
"He'll kill us," Liv whispered worrying at her lower lip, a gesture that was so like her brothers it made Robert smile fondly.

  
"Probably," he agreed with a nudge to her arm making her look up at him,

  
"but it'll make him smile."

  
She nodded, it wasn't much but at least she could make him smile while he was stuck in there.

  
"Thanks," she said after a while.

  
He was about to ask her what for but the look on her face told him he didn't have to; they'd both needed that, a reminder that even though he may be gone for a lot longer than they'd hoped he was still the best part of their lives. Instead he just held out his arm liked he'd done earlier and for the second time that day liv found herself snuggled up to Roberts side, taking comfort from her brothers husband, her head on his shoulder, now her brother too she supposed, it wasn't the same as having Aaron there but he knew exactly how she felt and that was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song that Robert suggests is from the movie Trolls, Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling


End file.
